


Kylo the Pitbull

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dog!Kylo Ren, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, he's not a werewolf btw, mention of animal abuse, mention of dogfights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Finn recuses a pitbull that escaped from a dog fight. He names it Kylo and takes good care of him. Kylo promised he love Finn however he can.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Kylo the Pitbull

**Author's Note:**

> hey I'm back at it again
> 
> I miss my boys so much :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been forever I know * got bunch of fics catch up on lol*
> 
> But need get back in swing of things

_" It's not you, it's me, Finn."_

Finn sighed hearing the door slam. _There goes another one_. Finn thought already deleting the contact number. Finn looked up hearing a jingle. " Hey buddy." Finn smiled seeing black pitbull walk by his leg. " Still got you right, Kylo?" Finn laughed as Kylo licked his hand. Kylo was a good dog, a pure sweetheart. Many people stood clear of pitbulls, especially Kylo. Finn didn't necessarily blame them, Kylo had a scar on his right eye. 

When Finn found Kylo poor thing had spike collar and chain around it's neck bleeding from every part of his body. Finn found him shaking underneath his car growling when he approached. Finn was cautious but he knew Kylo didn't mean it, he was scared of people. Who could really blame him. It took some time and bunch of google searching before Kylo trust Finn enough to eat next to his foot near front door. Thankful, Finn manage get Kylo to the vet so he get proper care and rest was history. Kylo Ren was Finn Ren's dog, he has the papers to proof it. Finn loved Kylo but he also had more love to give but sadly he hasn't found the right one yet.

" Better luck next time....well come on he didn't want his steak so looks like it's yours after all."

Kylo barked wagging his tail. He loved Finn so much. Finn was only person to treat him right. Everyone else either made him fight or yelled about him being scary. _I'm not scary! I'm a good dog!_ Kylo didn't understand why the people he brought over didn't like him. Finn's a sweet person and doesn't hurt anybody!

_" Oh god that's your dog???"_

_" Does he bite?"_

_" Christ that mutt looks like he chew my tires off...."_

Kylo's ears folded back and he whined. Nobody liked him, they never say anything nice about him. " Ignore them Kylo. They haven't gotten chance to know you." Is what Finn always says. Kylo acts on his best behavior because he knows Finn will be happy and he'll get treats in return. Lately, Finn been looking sadder. No matter what Kylo did Finn would smile at him but he could tell it was a sad one. Kylo could smell Finn was crying too. 

_There's gotta be something to make Finn happier. I owe it to him..._

Kylo climbed in bed with Finn curling up. His tail wagged softly feeling Finn patting his head. " You're a good dog, Kylo..." Finn mumble drifting off to sleep. Kylo nuzzled into Finn's hand going to sleep himself.

_I'll find a way...I promise._

* * *

Finn woke up with a yawn stretching like a cat, attempted actually. Finn couldn't move his leg much feeling something heavy on it. " Kylo..buddy off my leg." Finn groaned rubbing his eyes. " Kylo come on, can't take you for a wa-OH FUCK!" Finn jumped out of bed seeing a naked man on his bed. A tall,massive, man with mid-long black hair was laying in Finn's bed. " K-Kylo,,," Finn whispered looking around to where his dog went. The man's body move rolling over. Finn gasped seeing a black leather collar with Kylo's name tag on it. He even had same scar on his right eye too. _What the fuck!?_

" HEY!" Finn slapped the man's arm. He shoot up growling showing amber brown eyes just like Kylo's. The man instantly stopped and smiled. Finn eyes widen seeing small ears perking up on the man's head and black tail wagging behind his legs. " Finn!" The maan hugged Finn tightly. " Dude,,,y-you're crushing me!" Finn grunted with a shove. The man whined giving Finn a hurt look.

" Look buddy I don't know you but please get out of my house before I call the cops!"

" But Finn why would you call cops on a dog...it's me Kylo!"

_What._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn your good boi turned into a good man with an 8 pack be nice :D

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based off this  
> https://skiplo-wave.tumblr.com/post/644293799247593473/one-day-ill-write-this-anyway-au-finns-got-a


End file.
